Heir to the Sea's
by haywire666
Summary: When will joined the sanctuary he made Magnus promise no secrets but what happens when Magnus, Henry and Ashley fins out he has a secret and who is he really. Percy Jackson crossover. Ashley alive. Helen/Will shipper don't like don't read. Please review


I don't own any of the characters. Ashley is still alive. Helen/Will shipper. Don't like don't read.

_Thoughts _**talking ****SHOUTING**

Chapter 1: Helen Magnus POV

**"Magnus, Magnus"** Henry shouted as he came down the hall to my office. I turned around from the monitors to look at him as he came through the door.

**"What is it Henry"**. _What could be so important the he is yelling like a mad man_. **"Someone is at the gate demanding to be let in and speak to Will"** Henry spoke through ragged breathes as though he just ran all the way from his lab. I turned back to the computers and brought up the computer feed for the gate and saw a man well built with strong features.

Just as I am pulling the feed up Ashley strolls in and asks what going on. **"Someone is at the gate demanding to speak with Will"** I spoke with concern and apprehension in my voice. **"Well why don't we just get Will to look at the feed and if he knows him we let them talk if not we do nothing"** spoke Ashley as if it was the obvious thing to do.

Before I could tell her that was a bad idea Will walked in asking what we were doing? **"Will"** I paused I had feelings that if I showed will the feed everything was going to change. **"Do you know this man?"** He looked at the feed and his face paled for a second before it changed to this look of rage I never thought I would see on his face. **"Will"** Ashley spoke with a hint of fear but before she could continue he took a deep ragged breathe **"open the gate he is only being nice by not coming though with force"** he leans over me to the speaker button and pushes it. **"Uncle"** we all breathe in a little at this _this man is his uncle? Why does he look like he is about to murder him. _**"Come to the front door I will meet you there"** as soon as he said that he took off running the entryway.

**"Will what is going on who is that man and why does it look like you want to kill him"** I spoke when I had finally caught up with him luckily the entryway isn't far from my office. **"I know when I took this job that I asked for you to never keep secrets from me regarding the Sanctuary and you haven't"** he pauses and looks at me with a guilty face over his shoulder **"but I have kept something from you"** he turns fully to me.

**"Henry can you and Ashley please just wait up on the landing till he leaves he won't be here for more than half an hour at most I will give all three of you and the big buy and explanation when he leaves"** the look on Ashley's face says she wants to protest but I can tell henry sees the same thing in wills eyes that I don't and says before she speaks **"sure man we will talk when he leaves**" he grabs he arms and tugs her up to the landing.

**"Magnus you can stay here but please don't interrupt or speak just please stand there and do nothing no matter what he does, he won't do anything thing in regards to the Sanctuary or its guest he is indifferent about this place all the he is here about is me."** I stare at him for a moment **"Fine I will not interfere but you better have a good explanation about lying to me and them as well as whom he is".**

* * *

We walk towards the middle of the room when the door open Will takes a step forward and pushes me half behind him. The man walks through the door without knocking and makes his way over to us his face expressionless. When he is walking over Will drops down on one knee in a bow **"William I see you haven't forgotten how to treat your betters"** he spoke with a loud smooth voice. **"Uncle why are you here no more important what are you doing down here"**. _Down here what does he mean by that? _His uncle starts to talk again. **"I am here to give you a message from your father after all it is my job"** he pauses and looks and me then to Henry and Ashley **"You young heir have something your half-brother is after and is willing to kill you for, he doesn't understand that even if he kills you and takes it it won't work or makes him your fathers heir. I am here to give you warning are your armour for the battle that will take place in Los Angles when the gates to hell are opened 3 moons from now"**_ heir, half-brother, armor, battle, 3 moons what the bloody hell is going on._

**"Uncle why are you tell me this we do not like each other and it may be your job but you can choose to ignore the message my father sent you on"** as will is talking his uncle is turning around and bends down to pick up a cardboard box I am only seeing for the first time to place it in between him and Will. When Will is finished speaking his uncle gets and angry look on his face and drop the box in crashes down with more force than I thought it would and yells **" WE MAY NOT GET ALONG BUT YOU HAVE EARNED YOUR PLACE AS YOUR FATHERS HEIR AND SOME NO GOOD STUCK UP BRAT WHO DOSENT DEERVE TO BE IN OUR WORLD WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH ATTACKING YOU BECAUSE JUST BECAUSE HE WANTS TO NOW YOU EXPLAIN TO YOUR BOSS AND CO-WORKERS ABOUT YOUR SECTRET THAT YOU WERE ORDER TO TELL BEFORE YOU TOOK THE JOB AND PICK UP YOUR TRAINGING OR I WILL BE BACK TOMMOROW WITH YOUR AUNT AND SHE WILL KILL YOU DO I MAKE MYSLEF CLEAR" ** whoa he can shout loud will speaks with a smirk in his voice and replies " I will uncle and please don't bring aunt thea here I will pick up my training for the battle in 3 moons. I will speak to father at the next meeting in 3 days at the tower. uncle I will give you an extra big offering tonight." _Offering, aunt thea I need a drink. _

Wills uncle turns on his heel walking towards the door he pulls it open and starts to walk towards the gate leaving the box he brought with him. He gets 10 feet when he turns with a smirk on his face nearly the same as will's and says **" I will see you at the meeting young heir until then good luck go and your other aunt said to tell you have more of a shot with the women then you know explain things to her then talk. Before the meeting would be great them we don't have to listen to her complain."** With that he turns on his heel and disappears in thick black smoke But not before saying in a shout

**"William Zimmerman Son of Poseidon Heir to the Sea's you are to be at the meeting of the Gods 3 nights from now at 0800 on Mt Olympus you are also ordered to bring one Dr Helen Magnus with you if you fail to do so for whatever reason you are subject to 5 days in Hell" **and like he was gone the black smoke lingering for a moment.

* * *

I turn to face will and look at him for a minute wondering what to say. We stare into each other's eyes and I can feel the fire within me burning for his touch we are interrupted by Ashley and Henry yelling **"WHAT IS GOING ON!"**


End file.
